Hyper Manic
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: During the time Chaos was the bad guy of Station Square, a green hedgehog went looking for the blue hedgehog named Sonic the hedgehog. After meeting Amy Rose, his mission is changed from looking for Sonic, to protecting her and a bird... read and enjoy


A/N: My first fic for Sonic the Hedgehog. hope you enjoy  
  
Hyper Manic  
  
  
  
Inside a restaurant, customers busily came in and out, grabbing a burger or two, and then leaving.  
  
"These people are in a rush…" A green hedgehog commented, as he took a bite out of his burger.  
  
"It's not that hard to realize," The bar tender sighed, "Station Square is a very busy place, you know."  
  
"Actually, I don't…I just came in to find somebody important. Do you know anybody by the name, Sonic?" The hedgehog asked.  
  
"Sonic, as in Sonic the Hedgehog…?"  
  
"Yes, I've been trying to find him for months, you know where he is?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, there have been some rumors that he lives in the Mystic Ruins with Tails Prower."  
  
"Thanks, here's you check." The hedgehog handed him some money, and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey, I might see him, can you tell me your name just in case I do?  
  
"Sure, the name's Manic."   
  
  
  
The hedgehog went out the door, adjusting his vest and his leather black gloves.  
  
"AHHH…! Get away from us, you creep!!"  
  
  
  
Manic turned his head to see a pink hedgehog coming his way.  
  
She was wearing a red short dress with red and white boots. Her bangs stuck out of her red headband. She looked about 12, or something. She carried a blue bird in her arms,  
  
That had a pendant around its neck. They were being chased by Eggman's new robot, Zero.  
  
Manic sighed, running up to the girl, scooping her up into his arms. He ran over Zero's head, confusing it.  
  
The girl kept silent as the robot passed by the alley she and the new hedgehog were hiding in. As it went away, she sighed in relief.  
  
"You ok, there?"  
  
  
  
She looked up. A green hedgehog, with deep blue eyes, had saved her. He wore a red vest and black leather gloves on his hands. His shoes were red with a design of white by the foot, and gold buckles strapped across the shoe. He looked about Sonic's age.   
  
"Um… I'm fine, thank you very much, sir."  
  
"No need for the "sir", my name's Manic, how about you?"  
  
"Amy… Amy Rose…"  
  
"Amy, huh…? Well, see you later…" Manic walked off.  
  
  
  
Amy walked out of the alley to see Manic disappear into the crowd of busy people. She saw a strange thing about that boy. He seemed to have the type of bravery that Sonic had. Then the bird grabbed her attention.  
  
"Eggman was after you, wasn't he? Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
  
  
  
She didn't know how she was going to do it, though. Then it hit her! Her choices were to find Sonic or that "Manic" person.  
  
"I'll try Sonic first…" Amy sighed.  
  
  
  
She walked through the casino area until she spotted a blue hedgehog.  
  
"Sonic…." She whispered in awe.  
  
  
  
Sonic was blue, of course, and had long spins, unlike Manic's shorter ones. He wore only the red buckled shoes that helped him run without burning them. She had a huge crush on him, and was always waiting for the day when Sonic would tell her that he loved her.  
  
"SONIC!!!" She cried, running up to him, "Long time no see."  
  
"Ah….uh….Amy…!" Sonic stepped back a couple steps.  
  
"What's your problem?? Any way," She pulled her birdie into her arms, "This little bird seems to be in trouble, you need to be his bodyguard for a while."  
  
"WHAT…?!" Sonic cried.  
  
"That's ok; we'll just tag along anyway…" Amy sighed.  
  
"No way, nuh uh…!" Sonic ran off as fast as he could, leaving Amy in his dust.  
  
  
  
She looked heartbroken. Sonic was always ignoring her. She wondered if he would have saved her from Zero like Manic did.  
  
"Oh well, let's go try to find Manic…" Amy headed off.  
  
  
  
She walked near the Station Square train station to see Manic going by it.  
  
"There he is!!" She quickly ran over to him, "Manic, wait!"  
  
  
  
He turned, a little surprised to see Amy again.  
  
"Hey, Amy, what's up?" He waved, as she came up to him.  
  
"Manic, I need a favor from you." She pleaded.  
  
"Like…?"  
  
"Could you be Birdie's bodyguard for a while?"  
  
"A bird's… bodyguard?" Manic looked a little dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes, Eggman seems to be after him…please?" Amy begged.  
  
  
  
Manic sighed, nodding yes to her question.  
  
"Sure, why not?" He shrugged. "My mission can go on hold for a little, I guess."  
  
"You will..?! Oh, Manic, thank you…!"  
  
  
  
He smiled at her, seeing her so happy now. Before, she looked disappointed about something.  
  
  
  
They walked over to Twinkle Park, looking around, because Manic was new to the town. Amy turned around and gasped. Zero, the robot was chasing her and Birdie again.  
  
"Oh no…! That robot's back again!!"  
  
"Leave it to me! I can take care of it!" Manic said.  
  
  
  
A moment of silence… "Whoa!!"  
  
"Now what's wrong?" Manic turned, to see her looking at a sign by the park.  
  
"Look, Manic, it says "Cute couples get in Free"!! Let's go!" She ran for the entrance.  
  
"Amy, wait a minute! Oh well, I'll lose the thing in there." Manic sighed.  
  
  
  
Manic stepped on the elevator, as it lifted him and Amy into Twinkle Park. Outside, Sonic was walking by, to see a robot near Twinkle Park and Amy with a new green hedgehog.   
  
"Wait a minute…" Sonic looked carefully at the green hedgehog, "He looks familiar somehow… I'll follow them, just in case."  
  
  
  
"Amy, where are you going?" Manic cried, seeing her running off.  
  
  
  
Amy left no answer, except she just ran into the entrance.  
  
"Drat, now I lost her. Ok, Manic, don't lose your head…. You just gotta get her back. That shouldn't be too hard… I hope." Manic ran for the entrance.  
  
  
  
Manic ran in to find an area with a bunch of bumper cars. There was a sign near them, so he read it,  
  
'Pick a car before proceeding.'  
  
  
  
Manic sighed and picked a light green one. He started it up, and raced through the tracks.  
  
"Where in the world is she?! She asks me to be a bodyguard, and then runs off without me…" He said as he moved away from the bomb throwing robots.  
  
  
  
Sonic had seen Manic go into the cars. He jumped into one himself, and raced after him.  
  
"Drat, these cars can't even go half as fast as I can…" Sonic sighed heavily.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a scream. Manic turned his head to the park area, to see Amy trying to avoid the Zero's shot.  
  
"AMY!" Manic cried.  
  
  
  
He jumped out of his small car, and started to rev up his feet. Sonic, seeing him jump out of the car and juicing up got a little freaked.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Manic zoomed over in Amy's direction. Amy was brought into a corner, hugging Birdie for dear life. The robot lifted its arm, ready to fire at her. As she closed her eyes, waiting for the shot, she felt swooped up again into someone's arms. She looked up to see Manic, staring down at her.  
  
"You just had to go off by yourself, didn't you?" Manic smiled, slyly at her.  
  
"I'm sorry…" She sighed.  
  
"Don't be until we get out of here."  
  
  
  
Manic ran for the exit, Amy and Birdie in tow. He finally got to the exit, and set her down on the ground.  
  
"Thank you again, Manic."  
  
"Sure, but don't do that again, ok? I was almost not able to save you."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a clang went off behind them. Manic turned around to see Zero right behind the both of them.  
  
"Oh god…!" He grabbed Amy and ran in the direction of the train station.  
  
  
  
Zero followed Manic until he reached the tracks. Manic looked down to see Sonic…. The hedgehog his sister told him about… his brother…  
  
"Manic, look out…!" Amy cried.  
  
  
  
Manic turned to see Zero aiming a blast at them. He jumped out of the way, but fell off the tracks. He landed right on his back, knocking him out cold.  
  
"Amy, are you ok?" Sonic ran up to her.  
  
"Yes, but Manic's hurt."  
  
  
  
Sonic looked down at the green hedgehog. He was completely out, and was bleeding a bit. He looked up as Zero showed up, ready to fight.  
  
"Sonic, it's after Birdie…" Amy cried.  
  
"I'll take care of it; you get Manic out of here."  
  
"Ok, Sonic…" Amy lifted Manic up, and headed off.  
  
  
  
Sonic went into his fighting stance.  
  
"You're not getting one step past me."  
  
  
  
Sonic charged at Zero, ready to take out the robot in one shot. Suddenly, gas was spit out at him.  
  
"AGHH…!" Sonic cried, falling to the ground.  
  
  
  
Sonic glanced up to see Eggman, holding that sleeping gas gun in his hand. He was grinning his evil grin.  
  
"You won't interfere with my plan this time, hedgehog."   
  
  
  
Sonic's vision blurred, and then passed out.  
  
"Go after that bird!"  
  
  
  
"Manic…wake up…" Amy gently shoved him awake.  
  
  
  
He stirred awake, seeing Amy over his head.  
  
"Amy…?" He slurred.  
  
"You okay..? I was worried when you jumped off the tracks."  
  
"Jumped…? I was blown off, thank you…"  
  
"Oh well, at least you're ok."  
  
  
  
Manic set his hand to the side of his head to find blood where he laid his hand.  
  
"I blacked out, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes… Sonic was fighting Zero."  
  
"Drat, I needed to talk to Sonic…" Manic pounded the ground.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy stared at Manic. He was trying to find Sonic all this time. Suddenly, Zero appeared in front of Manic and Amy.  
  
"Not again…" Manic sat up.  
  
"Manic, be careful!"  
  
  
  
Eggman appeared in front of Manic and Amy.  
  
"Well, well, there's another hedgehog in the party… Zero, grab the girl..."  
  
  
  
Zero made a grab for Amy. As it did, a huge blast of wind ripped its arm off. Manic was standing up, a gray aura around his hand.  
  
"You know… wind magic?!" Eggman gasped.  
  
"Yeah, so what…?" Manic glared at Eggman.  
  
"I know who you are; you're that fugitive, Manic the Hedgehog, aren't you?"  
  
  
  
Another blast of wind appeared in Manic's hand.  
  
"Not so fast…" Eggman grinned.  
  
  
  
Zero activated again, and shot Manic with his metallic arm. Electric shocks ran up Manic's body.  
  
"AHHHHH…!"   
  
Manic slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Manic, are you okay...?" Amy ran over to him.  
  
"Grab the boy as well as the girl."  
  
  
  
Zero picked up Amy and Manic and followed Eggman. Meanwhile, Sonic woke up from his little stun, to see Eggman with Manic and Amy in tow.  
  
"Sonic, help me!" Amy cried.  
  
Amy was in a cell with Birdie, and Manic still unconscious from the shock. She tried to keep Birdie calm and attempted to wake Manic up.  
  
"Calm down, Birdie…"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the prison doors opened to reveal a red, black, and silver robot. It had a gun, and E-102 planted on his side. It walked up to Amy and Manic's cell.  
  
"Go away!" Amy cried.  
  
Give me the bird. It said in a metallic voice.  
  
"No!" Amy replied.  
  
Resistance is futile, give me the bird.  
  
"I said no!" She repeated.  
  
Why not?  
  
"I don't need to tell you anything! I want to know why you want it, now!"  
  
Does not compute…  
  
"You don't even know?" Amy looked confused, "I bet you would be mean to him, you big bully. Why not help us out instead?" Amy walked over to the bars.  
  
E-102 backed away as Amy came up, still pointing its gun.  
  
"Don't you know how bad I feel?" Amy pleaded.  
  
Does not compute… You have feeling for something you know nothing about… Does not compute…  
  
"I feel sorry for you, Eggman forgot to give you feelings, and you're missing out on something good."  
  
  
  
Birdie struggled from Amy's grip, and flew up to the robot.  
  
"Birdie…!" Amy cried.  
  
  
  
The robot seemed to act strange as the bird stared at it. It walked away from it.  
  
Get going…  
  
"WH-What…?"  
  
  
  
Manic had woken up in the confusion to see the robot open the cell.  
  
"Why is it letting us go?" Manic asked.  
  
  
  
Manic and Amy ran out of the cell, as the robot spoke again.  
  
It is dangerous here, hurry we will be arriving at the Mystic Ruins base soon.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty nice for a robot." Manic smiled.  
  
"You've got a soft spot inside you're metal frame, if you want we can be friends, ok?" Amy smiled, as she and Manic, and Birdie left the room.  
  
  
  
They arrived on the deck after a while, trying to find a way off Eggman's ship.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, Amy?"  
  
  
  
Eggman appeared in front of the two hedgehogs. Manic stepped in front of Amy, not wanting her to get hurt.  
  
  
  
Amy turned to see Sonic and Tails on the ship as well. Sonic ran over to Amy and Eggman.  
  
"You're a bit late."  
  
  
  
Eggman used his claw to grab the bird from Amy.  
  
"Not the birdie!" Amy cried.  
  
  
  
The bird struggled to get away from Eggman, until Eggman held the sky blue Chaos Emerald in his hand.  
  
"A Chaos Emerald…" Tails said.  
  
"No way…!" Amy gasped.  
  
"Now for one more thing…"  
  
  
  
Eggman's machine claw grabbed Manic around his waist.  
  
"Manic, no…!" Sonic cried.  
  
"Be gone, all of you, this is all I really need. GAMMA…!"  
  
  
  
Behind them, the robot that Manic and Amy met showed up.  
  
At your service, sir...  
  
"Eliminate these pests; give them all you got!"  
  
"Aye aye, sir, will comply."  
  
"Don't fail me, Gamma."  
  
  
  
Eggman flew off, with both the chaos emerald and Manic. Sonic had the urge to go after the green hedgehog, but he had to take care of the robot first. He looked at the robot.  
  
"No, don't fight, Mr. Robot!" Amy cried, running in front of the robot.  
  
  
  
Sonic stood there, a little confused.  
  
"I know you're not the evil sort. You helped me and Manic when we were in the cells, remember?"  
  
"Amy..?" Sonic stood there.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the ship started to shake rapidly.  
  
"Hey, the ship's losing altitude!" Tails gasped.  
  
"We don't have much time, take Amy and get out of here!" Sonic called over to Tails.  
  
"What about you…?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'll find Eggman, and put him out of commission!" Sonic ran off.  
  
  
  
Sonic traveled to the place where Eggman and a really huge cat were.  
  
"Well, Sonic, you're just in time, to see Chaos with his new host."  
  
"Host…?" Sonic gasped.  
  
  
  
Eggman threw the emerald to Chaos, the ancient water beast that was revived by Eggman, and who he had several encounters with. It grew into this giant spider type of water creature.  
  
"Now, for the final touch…" Eggman laid Manic on the ground below.  
  
"Manic, come on! Wake up!" Sonic cried.  
  
  
  
It was too late. A claw from Chaos grabbed Manic around the waist and absorbed Manic into the creature. Chaos started to shrink, into Manic's shape until he looked like a water hedgehog.  
  
"Now, what shall I call it? Manic and Chaos, huh…? How about "Manos"…?"  
  
  
  
Sonic stared in horror at what Eggman had done.  
  
"You monster…!" Sonic yelled at Eggman.  
  
"Manos, attack!"  
  
  
  
Manic/Chaos fired a water beam at Sonic, which Sonic barely was able to dodge. Sonic did a homing attack to Manos, knocking it to the ground.  
  
"Manic, I know you're still in there somewhere! Please, don't let Chaos control you!"  
  
  
  
Manos glared evilly and shot another water beam at Sonic. He had been told that Manic could use Wind magic, so it made the water beams a lot stronger.  
  
"I'm sorry, Manic, I have no choice…" Sonic pulled out a power ring.  
  
  
  
He was surrounded by a gold aura, as his strength, speed, and smarts increased. He ran around Manos, until he was too confused to tell where he was in the blue blur. Sonic appeared behind Manos, and kicked him in the back, really hard.  
  
"No, not again…! I hate you!" Eggman screamed at Sonic, who had separated Chaos from Manic.  
  
"Hey, Sonic…!" Knuckles called, running up to him.  
  
"Yo, what's up Knuckles? I thought you got lost or something." Sonic grinned, carrying Manic in his arms.  
  
"Until we meet again, Sonic…." Eggman began to retreat.  
  
"Hey, Eggman, wait up!" Sonic, with Manic in tow, ran after him.  
  
  
  
He jumped off the ship to realize he made a mistake. He had just jumped off the ship and was heading for the ground.  
  
  
  
It was almost dawn, and Sonic was falling into the forest of the Mystic Ruins. He had landed right on his feet, and he wasn't hurt in the slightest.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked himself, setting the unconscious hedgehog down.  
  
  
  
He looked up to see a strange ball of light near an old temple.  
  
"What is that…?" He asked.  
  
  
  
The light flew into the ruins, as if it wanted Sonic to follow him. But first, he had to wake up Manic.  
  
"Yo, Manic, wake up…! Come on, snap out of it!"  
  
  
  
Manic groaned slightly, looking around, seeing Sonic.  
  
"Hey…" He smiled, looking into Sonic's eyes.  
  
"You have enough energy to walk…?"  
  
"I guess so." Manic stood up, not falling over, even after receiving Sonic's really painful kicks.  
  
"Ok, we're going in there, okay, buddy?"  
  
"Sure…" Manic stared.  
  
  
  
He didn't know what to say. Should he blurt out right there that he was Sonic's brother, or should he wait until he thought Sonic could trust him. He decided to wait.  
  
  
  
Inside the temple, there were a lot of booby traps, but they were able to get past them. The hardest was the boulder falling toward them.  
  
"Run!" Sonic cried.  
  
  
  
They ran away as fast as they could to get away from the giant rock. They were almost safe from it, until Manic tripped on his face.  
  
"Manic!" Sonic cried running back toward him.  
  
  
  
Sonic grabbed the fallen green hedgehog, and ran out of the boulder's path. Sonic began to breathe a little heavier, because he was afraid both of them were going to get squished.  
  
"Sonic….your choking me…" Manic spoke up.  
  
  
  
Sonic gasped and released Manic from his grip. Manic gasped for air.  
  
"Sorry about that, Manic..." Sonic rubbed his neck a bit.  
  
"Hey, I'm still alive, I'll be fine."  
  
  
  
Manic and Sonic had arrived at the center of the ruins. The small ball of light was a few feet in front of the two hedgehogs. They both followed until they reached a giant painting on the wall.  
  
"It's… a mural…" Manic gasped.  
  
It showed a city being flooded with a giant monster's head made of water attacking it. It also showed two globes of light in front of what appeared to be Chaos, one was red, and the other was yellow. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared in the room, blinding Manic and Sonic.  
  
  
  
The blue and green hedgehog found himself or herself near a bridge. At the other side of it, there was a shrine of some sort. The shrine was on fire though.   
  
"What's going on?" Manic looked around at the place.  
  
"Where are we supposed to be?" Sonic looked confused  
  
  
  
They decided to go over by the shrine. They saw a whole bunch of Chao, who were dead, and a girl echidna looking at all the chaos.  
  
"Why…?" She managed to say.  
  
  
  
She turned to see the hedgehogs looking at her. She stared at them, confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Why did this have to happen…? I must stop this now!"  
  
  
  
She went up to the top of the shrine and stopped in front of a giant gem. Then the image faded.  
  
  
  
"What happened there?" Manic was confused.  
  
"I don't think that was a dream." Sonic pondered.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Eggman's ship floated above their heads. The two hedgehogs gasped as Eggman left heading toward the base behind the temple.  
  
"Time to get Eggman for good this time…!"  
  
"Good luck, Sonic…" Manic started to walk off.  
  
"Wait, 'Good luck'? Aren't you going to help me…?"  
  
"I need to keep an eye on Station Square while you're dealing with your problem."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Sonic, there's something I need to tell you…"  
  
"What…?"  
  
  
  
Manic turned back to him, and to Sonic's surprise, threw his arms around him, in a hug.  
  
"Huh…?" Sonic was really confused.  
  
"I've wanted to tell you… me and you are brothers…"  
  
  
  
Sonic was shocked at what he had just heard. Manic was his brother?  
  
"I've never seen you before…" Sonic muttered.  
  
"That's because we were separated." Manic smiled at him, "I've been looking for you for a long time, I've missed you so much, Sonic…"   
  
  
  
Tears started to sting Sonic's eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Manic…"  
  
"Okay, now you can head after Eggman. See ya, bro…"  
  
  
  
Sonic watched as Manic disappeared into the jungle. He turned and headed to Eggman's base, ready to settle the score once and for all.  
  
  
  
After Sonic beat Eggman…  
  
In the jungle, near Big the Cat's house, Tails' plane, the Tornado 2 laid in the water, inactive. The final chaos emerald was still inside it though.  
  
  
  
In the forest, Eggman was raving after his loss.  
  
"Ooh, I hate Sonic! He always seems to ruin my plans. But I bet he can't spoil my master plan."  
  
  
  
He looked to the ground, to see a small puddle of water on the ground.  
  
"Chaos…!"  
  
  
  
On Angel Island, Knuckles was having a major dilemma.  
  
"The Master Emerald is where it belongs… but Angel Island is still falling, this doesn't make any sense. Maybe… those Chaos Emeralds… that I brought back with me… has something to do with what's happening… I'll take them to Sonic for his advice…"  
  
  
  
Knuckles turned around, to see Eggman lying on the ground, barely conscious.  
  
"Eggman…!" He gasped, running up to him.  
  
  
  
He stared down at his menace.  
  
"This is terrible… Ch-Chaos is…"  
  
"Is what..?!" Knuckles was getting impatient.  
  
  
  
A puddle of water was nearby, seeming to stare at Knuckles.  
  
  
  
Near the train in the Mystic Ruins, Sonic lay under a tree, trying to take a nap. He yawned.  
  
"Guess Eggman learned his lesson, yep! Maybe I'll ask Manic to go on a vacation with me somewhere…"  
  
"SONIC…!"  
  
Sonic looked up to see Tails running up to him.  
  
"Hey, Tails! Did you find the Tornado 2?"  
  
"Never mind that, get up and follow me! Angel Island is falling again!"  
  
"What, no way…! Who blew it this time?"  
  
"I don't know, but we better hurry!" Tails said.  
  
  
  
In Station Square, Manic walked around town, checking everything out. He was having a little trouble getting back to the Mystic Ruins. He wanted to spend a little more time with his brother. He also had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, so that was pretty much the reason that he didn't leave yet. A little girl walked up to him.  
  
"Hello there, are you Sonic?"  
  
  
  
He could get along with kids very well. He bent down and ran a hand through the girl's hair.  
  
"No, my name's Manic. You need something?"  
  
"Not really, I lost my dad, can you help me?"  
  
"Sure, where did you last see him?"  
  
"He was in the burger shop."  
  
"Ok, let's go there first…"  
  
  
  
On Angel Island, Sonic and Tails had arrived to see Knuckles on the ground, finally waking up.  
  
"Knuckles and Eggman…? What happened here?" Sonic gasped.  
  
"He stole my Chaos Emeralds…and Chaos… is still alive."  
  
"What…!" Sonic looked shocked.  
  
  
  
Eggman lifted his fat body off of the ground finally.  
  
"He's not going to get away with this…" He walked over to his hovercraft.  
  
"Eggman, wait!" Knuckles cried.  
  
  
  
All three of them watched as Eggman left.  
  
"Sonic…Chaos is a fearsome beast… if he gets that last Chaos Emerald, we're done for." Knuckles said.  
  
"No need to explain, we'll get on it. Tails…!"  
  
"Right…"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the ball of light that appeared before to him and Manic went in front of him, and another vision appeared.  
  
  
  
He looked around to see the dark bridge and the fiery shrine, like it was before.  
  
"It's not a dream after all…"  
  
"Sonic…?"  
  
  
  
Sonic turned around to see Manic standing behind him.  
  
"Manic, bro, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You're asking me…?"  
  
They both shrugged, and ran over to the shrine. They saw there were other echidnas at the shrine.  
  
"Get out of my way!" A man's voice screamed.  
  
"No way…!" A girl's voice said sternly.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?"  
  
"I won't obey!"  
  
"We need those seven emeralds to give us total power! It's power for the people, and they are your people too! We must get that emerald!"  
  
  
  
Manic watched with interest. Maybe there was a way in the past to help them defeat Chaos. Sonic was interested as well.  
  
"Greed is our enemy, once it starts, you will always want more! Please don't do this, I beg you…" The echidna, Tikal begged.  
  
"Bah, I don't listen to the words of a child. Ready, men, CHARGE!!"  
  
"Father…!"  
  
  
  
The echidna warriors ran past Tikal, knocking her to the ground. They also knocked the Chao to the ground as well.  
  
"No…" Manic breathed.  
  
  
  
As the echidnas approached the emerald, Chaos appeared in front of them.  
  
"AHHHH…! It's a monster!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash from the emeralds, making the echidnas, besides Tikal, disappear.  
  
  
  
Manic and Sonic ran over to Tikal, worriedly.   
  
"Are you alright…?" Manic helped her to her feet.  
  
"I think so…" She looked around, quickly, "Oh my gosh…no no no!"  
  
  
  
She pulled away from Manic and began to run to the shrine.  
  
"Wait up…!" They both called after her.  
  
  
  
They followed her up to the shrine; she seemed to be saying something important…  
  
"The seven emeralds are the servers…chaos is power, enriched by the heart, the controller serves to unify the chaos…" She gave some thought to what she just said, "The seven emeralds can change our thoughts into power… if this emerald controls that power, please you must stop him!"  
  
  
  
The emerald began to glow with green light, engulfing the hedgehogs, and the echidna girl. After that, everything went dark…  
  
"Sonic, wake up…!" Tails cried.  
  
  
  
Sonic opened his eyes, not seeing Manic anywhere nearby.  
  
"I guess I was on a snooze cruise…"   
  
"Good thing you're okay, you just sort of conked out there."  
  
Sonic looked around to see someone missing.  
  
"Knuckles left already, come we have to go after the last emerald."  
  
"..? Lead the way."  
  
"It should still be on board the Tornado 2…"  
  
  
  
"Manic…? Manic…?"  
  
  
  
Manic's vision cleared to see the little girl looking up at him. He looked around, but couldn't see his brother.  
  
"Manic, you okay there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for caring." He lifted the girl into his arms.  
  
"No problem!" She smiled, sweetly.  
  
  
  
Tails and Sonic ran through the jungle, and finally found Tails' plane near Big's house.  
  
"Look, it's the Tornado 2."  
  
"Yeah, so let's get the Chaos emerald and leave."  
  
  
  
As they approached the plane, a water tunnel appeared around the plane. After it cleared up, Sonic realized it was happening.  
  
"He's got the last emerald…" Sonic gasped.  
  
"Now what do we do?"  
  
"I'll warn Manic…!" Sonic grabbed his small cell phone.  
  
  
  
Manic and the little girl were walking through the street until Manic's phone began to ring.  
  
"What's that?" The girl asked.  
  
"My phone, I'll see who it is," Manic opened the lid to the phone, and put it to his ear, "Hello?"  
  
"Manic, listen to me…!"  
  
"Sonic…?! What is it?"  
  
"Chaos is heading for Station Square, get the people to higher ground, okay? Me and Tails' are on our way."  
  
"Chaos, but I thought we got rid of him!"  
  
"So did we… hurry, Manic…!"  
  
  
  
Manic put his phone away, and ran through the street.   
  
"What happened…?" The girl asked, protesting to Manic's high speed.  
  
"No time to explain, everyone in Station Square might be in trouble."  
  
  
  
Manic charged up a giant blast of wind, and pointed it to the ground. It blew both him and the girl up on the tallest building. He set her down on the top.  
  
"Stay here, ok?"  
  
"Okie, dokie, Manic..."  
  
  
  
Manic jumped off the edge of the building running down, as some of the cars in the street below were blown upward by the blast of water.  
  
"Oh man, everyone, run this way!"  
  
  
  
Everyone followed Manic and they went safely to the top of the building.   
  
"Okay, I think I got everyone that was on the street…" He looked around.  
  
"Help me…!" A child's voice cried.  
  
  
  
He looked down to see a small boy, almost about to drown in the water. He ran down and plunged down into the water like a rock.  
  
Unlike Sonic, Manic could swim really well. He caught the boy and swam away from the current they were about to reach. He ran up, scaling the building, setting the kid up there as he was done.  
  
"Thank you." The boy smiled.  
  
"Later, kid. I have business to take care of."  
  
  
  
Manic ran back down the building to the area where Chaos was the closest. He saw Sonic finally showing up.   
  
"Hey, bro, about time you got here." Manic smiled.   
  
"Thanks a lot, Manic, I feel so waited for." Sonic smiled, slyly.  
  
  
  
They both looked up at their foe. Chaos had become a giant of a monster, like in the mural they saw at that old temple.  
  
"So, we weren't dreaming…" Manic clenched his fist.  
  
"That monster… is a real menace…" Sonic stared over at his brother.  
  
  
  
Then a wind blasting sound filled the air. The hedgehog twins turned to see a ship that looked like the old Eggcarrier.  
  
"Eggman…" Manic muttered.  
  
"Looks like he's after Chaos too…" Sonic sighed.  
  
"This Eggcarrier 2 was built just in case something like this happened. You have defied your master, you stupid beast! Now you must be destroyed at all cost!"  
  
  
  
Chaos formed a giant power beam at Eggman's ship. It shot the ship dead on. It crashed into the destroyed buildings. Eggman's hovercraft flew off, as his scream echoed away.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Sonic growled.  
  
"Who do you think you are, anyway?"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the ball of light flew up to Manic and Sonic.  
  
"Oh it's you…" Manic held the ball of light in his hand.  
  
"The one…who sealed Chaos… in the master Emerald… Tikal…" Sonic finished.  
  
  
  
The light faded and the echidna stood in front of the hedgehog twins.  
  
"My heart has always been in the master emeralds, along with Chaos'. Now he's filled with anger and sadness, and if it goes on, he'll eventually destroy the world like he did now."  
  
Chaos let out a giant cry, as the Chaos Emeralds flew out of his body. They flew over the ruins and landed, turning into a deep gray color.  
  
"Look, he's absorbed the emerald's power; he must be sealed in the master emerald, NOW!" Tikal cried.  
  
"How can that help?" Manic asked.  
  
"It won't change how he feels inside, will it? His heart will still remain in turmoil, and his anger just won't vanish." Sonic added.  
  
"He'll just be trapped… forever!" Manic looked surprised.  
  
"What choice do we have?" Tikal asked.  
  
Around Station Square, Tails and the other started to find the emeralds around the ruins. Amy was the first to show up.  
  
"Hey, Sonic…! Manic…!" She called.  
  
"Hey, Amy…!" Manic called.  
  
In her hands she carried one of the gray Chaos Emeralds in her hands. She held it out to the twins.  
  
"Here, take this."  
  
Manic carefully took the emerald from Amy, as Tails and Knuckles showed up, the other Chaos Emeralds with them.  
  
"Hey, guys, what's up?" Sonic looked over to see them.  
  
"Chaos only used the negative energy of the Chaos emeralds. Sonic, Manic, you two should be able to harness their real power." Tails smiled.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, I think Tails is right about this." Knuckles sighed, giving his emeralds to Sonic.  
  
Then the little girl that Manic was taking care of started to cheer.  
  
"Go, Manic!! You can do it! Go, Sonic!!"  
  
"Go, Sonic, Manic!!  
  
"SONIC! MANIC…!"  
  
Everyone that was on the building was cheering the two hedgehogs on. Manic turned to see the two mostly cheering him on were the two kids he saved.  
  
"Negative energy isn't the only way to empower the Chaos Emeralds; our positive feeling should make them work." Tails handed his emeralds to Manic.  
  
Manic and Sonic concentrated their powers and feelings into the emeralds.  
  
'The Children of Light and Darkness have finally arrived…'  
  
Sonic and Manic were surrounded by a bright flash of white light. When the light faded, the others were in for a surprise.   
  
Sonic was a bright golden color, and his eyes were a reddish brown. He was surrounded by an aura of gold. His spines had become spiked up a little. He looked over at his bro.  
  
Manic was now become a deep red hedgehog, with neon yellow eyes. His red vest was impressive. It was now embedded with a fire design going around it. He was surrounded by a red aura. His spines were bent up, but not as much as Sonic.  
  
"Sweet new look, bro." Sonic smiled.  
  
"Same to you, Sonic…"  
  
Chaos turned to see the hedgehog twins in their super form. He let out a cry of rage, and made a swipe for the hedgehogs. The two of them flew out of the way, getting out of the beast's range.  
  
"Hey, Sonic, I have an idea!" Manic brushed his now red spiky out of his eyes.  
  
"What would that be?" Sonic stared over at him.  
  
"I'll distract him, while you head off to his weak point."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"His open mouth, if you head in, and smash out, it will weaken him a great deal."  
  
"Gotcha…!" Sonic grinned.  
  
Manic headed off, firing red energy beams at Chaos, catching its attention. While this happened, Sonic turned into his homing attack stage, and formed into a spiky ball. He flew into the beast, smashing out of his mouth. Chaos cried out in pain.  
  
"Nice job, Sonic, couldn't have done better myself." Manic smiled.  
  
"We'll see about that. Your turn, bro…"  
  
Manic nodded, and flew off. Sonic flew up into Chaos' face, and stuck out his tongue out at Chaos. It let out a scream of anger and sent a number of attacks at him. Sonic set up a strong barrier, and absorbed the monster's attacks. Manic also went into a homing attack stage, and flew into the monster. He made it out, also smashing out of the monster. Unlike last time, Chaos aimed a swipe at Manic, hitting the target. Manic's aura disappeared, as he fell toward the water below.  
  
"MANIC!!"  
  
The little girl, a little reddish brown fox, watched as it happened. She wore a red and white shirt and a blue heart in the middle. On her feet was a pair of black boots, and a red headband was in her hair.  
  
"Manic, wake up…!" She cried.  
  
"Come on, Manic!" The boy cried as well.  
  
Manic stirred awake, and looked at the drink he was about to land into. He concentrated, as he levitated into the air.  
  
"Manic, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, okay, now it's your turn again, bro."  
  
Manic fired a giant red beam at Chaos, making it cry out in pain. Sweat began to appear on Manic's brow.  
  
"Sonic, HURRY!"  
  
Sonic nodded and flew towards the enemy. He could see Manic's beam starting to let up.  
  
"Sonic, hurry up, I can't keep this up forever!"  
  
Sonic smiled and flew into Chaos again, making it cry out in the loudest scream of agony ever. It started to shrink back into the water below.  
  
"Sonic, destroy him now! If he goes under the water, he'll regain all of his strength."  
  
Sonic began to charge a beam of his gold aura with what remained of Manic's red energy, and fired it at Chaos. It exploded like a supernova, and then it faded. The silence was then replaced with cheers of joy.  
  
"Hurray for Sonic and Manic…!"  
  
"Our heroes…!"  
  
Sonic waved to the people cheering for them and then turned to his brother. He gasped at what he saw. Manic looked pale, and was breathing heavy. He turned back into from his super form, and flew to the ground.  
  
"Manic…!"  
  
Sonic flew down after him, and caught him. He landed to the ground, just as he transformed into his regular form.  
  
He looked down at his younger twin, and smiled. Manic looked like he was sleeping peacefully.  
  
'Good job, Manic. You deserve the rest.'  
  
Sonic walked up to Tails and Knuckles, carrying Manic in his arms.  
  
"Sonic, you did it! Hey, what happened to him?"   
  
"He used up all his energy, he'll be fine." Sonic smiled.  
  
They looked down to see the regular Chaos standing on one of the destroyed streets. They all watched as some Chao appeared and went around him, with their shining happily.  
  
"Chaos has changed, and this time for the better." Knuckles smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Super Sonic and Hyper Manic must've neutralized it, so it's nice again." Tails grinned.  
  
"These were the Chao you were protecting."  
  
Tikal appeared in front of Chaos, smiling.  
  
"They stayed alive for generations, and live peacefully with humans. The fighting's over, harmony's restored, and life goes on."  
  
She looked up to Sonic and the others.  
  
"Thank you so much."   
  
She floated into the air, and offered her hand to Chaos. Both Tikal and Chaos flew into the air, and they both disappeared. Sonic watched as they both vanished. He went off, carrying the sleeping Manic in his arms.  
  
The Station Square hospital…  
  
Manic stirred, opening his eyes. He turned his head to see his brother by his side.  
  
"Sonic… where are we?"  
  
"We're in the hospital. I would've taken you to my house, but Tails' working on the plane wasn't helping the situation."  
  
"Oh, what about Station Square...?" Manic asked.  
  
"Everyone is starting the rebuilding. A few people still got caught in the crossfire of Chaos' wave."  
  
"Aw man, I thought I got everyone."  
  
"Manic..?"  
  
Manic looked up to see the little fox he had been taking care of. She had tears in her eyes. She ran up to him, her face buried into his chest.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, patting her back.  
  
"My dad… he was…"  
  
Manic gasped and knew what she was talking about. He looked up to Sonic, seeing he knew what she meant too.  
  
"Hey, what's you're name?"  
  
"Emma… Emma Branson…"  
  
"Okay, Emma, how would you like to live with me until we find a place for you?"  
  
"I'd like that… you could be my big brother."  
  
"Well, let me introduce your other brother." He pointed to Sonic.  
  
"You mean… Sonic is your brother?" Emma gasped.  
  
"Yep, okay, Manic, I think we should head out."  
  
"Yep…" Manic lifted Emma onto his shoulders.  
  
As they walked out of the hospital, Sonic could tell him and Emma were going to be good friends, considering Manic was good with kids. He looked up to the sky, with a small smile on his face…  
  
I'm so glad I found my home,  
  
I've been walking through this world alone,  
  
Wondering where I fit in, where do I belong?  
  
Now, a miracle has happened to me,  
  
I found my home…  
  
The End!!  
  
Author's notes:: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be writing a SA2 story with Manic and Emma. It will be called "Shadows of Manic" Keep an eye out for it.  
  
SA2= Sonic Adventure 2 


End file.
